You Are Now Online
by rubberduckie2013
Summary: ok guys I'm back! this story was deleted but I'm editing it and its back and in full swing! please read and review! all human canon couples!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I missed you! So yeah I'm going to repost You Are Now Online but in a different format so its not just them talking. And I'm changing the rating to T. It all works better that way. Thanks and keep reading!**

**--&--**

_**You have signed in to AIM chat.**_

**perfectpixie:** _hey! anybdy thrr?_

**moodiliciousman:** _ya im here_

**perfectpixie:** _kewl i need sme1 2 tlk 2_

**moodiliciousman:** _ya me 2_

**perfectpixie:** _we need more ppl tho_

**moodiliciousman:**_ ya we do_

**perfectpixie:** _anybdy else out thrr?_

**iamnobody:** _hey_

**perfectpixie:** _yay!! more ppl!!_

**iamnobody:** _are you high?_

**perfectpixie:** _nope...just hyper_

**moodiliciousman:**_ ive known her 4 2 min and she scares me already_

**iamnobody:** _ya i agree_

**perfectpixie:** _ya whatev...anybdy else?_

**bicepjunkie:** _hey dudes_

**perfectpixie:** _oooohhh...like the name.. its sexy..._

**moodiliciousman:** _what??_

**perfectpixie:** _hmm?_

**moodiliciousman:**_ i thought you like me_

**perfectpixie: **_we've known each other for 5 min_

**moodiliciousman:** _well i can already feel the emotions_

**perfectpixie:** _aww thats soo sweet..._

**moodiliciousman:**_why thank you_

**bicepjunkie:** _u guys r weird._

**iamnobody:** _be blunt about it, would ya?_

**bicepjunkie:** _wait i thought i did?_

**iamnobody:** _you are really stupid..._

**bicepjunkie: **_huh?_

**iamnobody:** _very un-perceptive..i can already tell_

**perfectpixie:** _ya same here_

**moodiliciousman:** _i think i love u_

**perfectpixie:**_ really cuz i see us in love one day..._

**moodiliciousman:**_wow..._

**perfectpixie:** _we'll have a dog named spot and we'll live in the suburbs of a big city..._

**moodiliciousman: **_can you see the future??_

**perfectpixie:** _i like to think i do..._

**moodiliciousman:**_ wow..._

**iamnobody:** _uhh..._

**bicepjunkie:**_ we need more ppl_

**iamnobody:**_ ya_

**bicepjunkie:** _anybdy out there?_

**2sexy4u:** _ya...hey_

**bicepjunkie:** _are u really sexy?_

**2sexy4u:**_ idk...do u have biceps?_

**bicepjunkie:**_ you bet..._

**2sexy4u:** _sexy growl..._

**bicepjunkie:** _uhh...i gotta go change my pants...brb_

**iamnobody: **_oh god..._

**perfectpixie:** _well..._

**moodiliciousman:**_ uhh..._

**2sexy4u:** _sighs..._

**iamnobody: **_we need more ppl...now..._

**juststopthinking:**_ hey_

**iamnobody:**_hi_

**moodiliciousman:**_ i can feel chemistry...weird_

**iamnobody: **_uhh..._

_**perfectpixie has signed off. **_

_**moodiliciousman has signed off. **_

_**bicepjunkie has signed off.**_

_**2sexy4u has signed off. **_

**juststopthinking:** _well...that was weird..._

**iamnobody:**_ ya, it was..._

**juststopthinking:** _soo..._

**iamnobody:** _nothing._

_**iamnobody has signed off. **_

"Huh." _that was odd..._

"Edward! It's time to eat!"

"Be down in a second!"

_**juststopthinking has signed off. **_

**--&--**

**Ok guys can you guess who's who? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter!!**

**----&----**

_**You have signed in to AIM chat.**_

**iamnobody:** _hey_

**bicepjunkie**: _hey do u know if 2sexy4u is online?_

**iamnobody:** _idk and i dont care_

**bicepjunkie:** _whatever dude_

**iamnobody:** _im not a dude_

_**bicepjunkie has signed out.**_

**iamnobody:** _hello?_

**2sexy4u:** _do u know if bicepjunkie is online?_

**iamnobody:** _he just signed out_

**2sexy4u:**_ damn_

_**2sexy4u has signed out.**_

**iamnobody:** _once again, anybody else?_

**moodiliciousman:** _wheres my perfectpixie?_

**iamnobody:** _idk_

**moodiliciousman:** _i have to see my perfectpixie…_

**iamnobody:** _…_

_**moodiliciousman has signed out.**_

**iamnobody:** _i really dont care at this point in time_

**perfectpixie:** _moody man? is he here?_

**iamnobody:**_ nope._

**perfectpixie:** _sighs…_

_**perfectpixie has signed out.**_

**iamnobody:** _well…_

**iamnobody:** _sighs…_

**iamnobody:** _do-do-du-do-to-te-te-he-la-la-lu-le-lupedupede!_

**iamnobody:**_ wow i hope nobody saw that…_

**juststopthinking:** _that was pretty good. you should be a song writer…jk_

**iamnobody:** _oh god_

**juststopthinking:** _what?_

**iamnobody:** _everybody who has signed in so far has asked if another person is online and they're not and its annoying me to no end…_

**juststopthinking**: _well, i was gonna ask if somebody was online…_

**iamnobody:** _who?_

**juststopthinking:** _you._

_**iamnobody has signed out. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter!!**

**----&----**

_**You have signed in to AIM chat.**_

**juststopthinking:**___hey_

**perfectpixie: **_hi!_

**juststopthinking: **_uhh…_

**moodiliciousman: **_calm down, hon._

**juststopthinking: **_?_

**moodiliciousman: **_god i love that pixie_

**perfectpixie: **_i love you too, jazzy…_

**juststopthinking: **_you guys know each others real names?_

**moodiliciousman: **_ya_

**juststopthinking: **_whatever._

**perfectpixie:** _lets do something else, jazz…_

**moodiliciousman: **_ok, ali_

_**perfectpixie has signed out.**_

_**moodiliciousman has signed out.**_

**juststopthinking: **_…_

**bicepjunkie: **_hey dude_

**juststopthinking: **_dont call me that_

**bicepjunkie: **_whatever_

**2sexy4u: **_hey, my man…_

**juststopthinking: **_?!?!_

**2sexy4u: **_not u, u bimbo._

**juststopthinking: **_whew…_

**bicepjunkie: **_she's mine_

**juststopthinking: **_?_

**2sexy4u: **_we're dating online_

**juststopthinking:**___weird_

**bicepjunkie: **_only for u, dude_

**juststopthinking: **_dont call me that_

_**bicepjunkie has signed out.**_

_**2sexy4u has signed out.**_

**juststopthinking: **_sighs…_

**iamnobody: **_hey sorry for the other day_

**juststopthinking: **_?_

**iamnobody: **_i signed out cuz i had to go, not because i didnt like you_

**iamnobody: **_cuz i do like you_

**juststopthinking: **_i like you too_

**iamnobody: **_im Bella_

**juststopthinking:**___im Edward._

"Edward, we have to go to school now!"

**juststopthinking: **_i hafta go sorry_

**iamnobody: **_ok whatever_

_**juststopthinking has signed out.**_

**iamnobody:**_sighs..._

_**iamnobody has signed out. **_


End file.
